


Dear

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Here’s a random idea I came up with two seconds ago. Not sure if this counts as a fic but i guess idk. Idk what this is lol but i was bored. I'm terrible at grammar and lazy so like please don't come at me grammar police





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments if ya want. Lol

November 25th, 2018  
Dear Dad,  
I’m sorry.. and I know that’s not enough and that it’s never gonna be enough. But we aren’t talking right now and I’m in my room and you’re upstairs and I can sense that you haven’t left the bed for two days but to be honest neither have I. Mom hasn't looked me in the eye since I told you all but I'm used to that where I'm from. I'm used to her being cold, I'm used to her ignoring me, but it's different.. it's different for me because this time you're ignoring me too. But dad, he was just so convincing and he told me so many great things about you. Things that The Flash Museum couldn't, like the way your eyes lit up when mom walked into the room or how hard you fought for the people you love. I just wanted to know you, I wanted to know you so badly. And it was getting to the point where a picture couldn't cut it anymore, a video felt like torture, a song was suffering and then he showed up one day like the ghost of Christmas past with the knowledge of my powers and promise of seeing you. How could I say no.. how could I say no to seeing my father? When It's you... it's you that connects me to all of this.. to everyone.. the speedforce exist within me because you gave me life and I'm so grateful for that and at the same time I hate myself for being so dumb. I thought I was smart.. I thought we were similar but the thing is you're better than me.. Thawne fooled you once but you saw straight through him. Thawne fooled me twice and each time (vibrating or not) I willingly took his hand. I've decided to leave this by the steps in the morning but by the time you get this or if you even read it I'll be gone. I've caused you so much pain already and I sometimes wonder if my only purpose was to exist so that he could hurt you one last time. I just want you to know that I love you even if you don't love me.

Sincerely,  
Nora

December 25th, 2018

Dear Nora,  
I"m sorry... and I know that's not enough and it's never going to be enough but it's been a month since you left. I remember realizing that I couldn't feel your Speed Force signature anymore, it was the only time I got out of bed that entire week. I was worried, Were you hurt? Were you sick? Were you dying? I took several laps around the city and three trips up to Happy Harbor until I found myself slumping against the apartment door in the middle of the night.. it woke Iris up and for the first time in my life I didn't seem to care because I didn't know where my daughter was. And that scared me...what scared me, even more, was that I made you leave. Even though you think it isn't I know It's my job to protect you, it's my job to protect both of you. I've already failed you twice Nora and you haven't been born yet. That is how Thawne wins, not because you listened to him, not because he brought you here, but because I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there to guide you in the future and I wasn't there to guide you a month ago. It's funny how quickly I've become a father, no not a dad ( although I miss hearing you call me that) but a father. Dad's give you life but fathers give you a reason to live. In fact, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Especially today, it's Christmas and you were supposed to spend it here with us. Your present is still under the tree it's a scrapbook for all the memories we were supposed to make. It's my turn to let you know that I love you, even if you hate me. I'll miss you always and yes I'll see you again one day but it won't be the same. Things are never the same for the Allens.

Love,  
Dad


End file.
